Problem: Solve for $p$, $ -\dfrac{6}{3p} = \dfrac{p + 4}{3p} + \dfrac{1}{3p} $
Solution: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $3p$ , we get: $ -6 = p + 4 + 1$ $ -6 = p + 5$ $ -11 = p $ $ p = -11$